Returning Traveler
by Tigeria
Summary: Three years ago, Hilary left because of an empty filling inside. Now she has returned with some suprises for the exBladebreakers. i suck at summaries NO FLAMES
1. The tearstreaked face

CH. 1 That tear-streaked face

First Ray and Max left….

but then Daichi came, only a small good thing

finally…. Kai, our leader left us

the world I have wrapped myself in is slowly drifting apart; deteriorating

now, there is nothing left for me with my world gone

I fear I too must drift away and leave

my family knows I have to

I need to make this journey, to find what I should do with my life now

and with a tear-streaked face, in the dead of the night, I take my leave


	2. Three years later

Tigeria: Wassup! This is Tigeria here with Kai to do the disclaimer!

Kai: Why do **I **have to do the stupid disclaimer!

Tigeria: 'Cause if you don't, I'll show everybody last year's Christmas party picture. You know which one I'm talking about.

Kai: (sweatdrops) Tigeria does not own Beyblade

Tigeria: Good boy

* * *

Ch. 2: Three years later 

April 7, 2005

A dark, foggy night. Not much can be seen today. Suddenly a dark figure comes out of the fog. It is uncertain who this stranger is.

(Stranger's POV)

12:01 a.m.

Hm. This place hasn't changed. I know this is where the Bladebreakers and I first met Kane and his crew. Bladebreakers. Man does that name bring back memories. Most good, but some bad. That's why I left exactly three years ago on this night, those memories. Well, I'm back and better than ever. So Bladebreakers, You're Mine!

6:59 a.m. (Normal POV) Tyson's Dojo

"On 3. Ready?" They all nodded "1…2…3…TYYYSOOON BREAKFASSSST!" Tyson got up fast and looked around. His best friends Kenny and Max, and his grandpa were rolling on the floor laughing. He was so upset, he was turning red. "Grrrr. Guys, don't you EVER fool around about My food!" "Sorry….Tyson…but it was…too…good of …an opportunity.." Max spat out between laughs. 'Oh great,' Tyson thought, 'he's on sugar high again. But this early? I'm gonna have to cut him back.' "Whatever" was all the teenager could muster. "Well, it was the only thing that worked Tyson. Even when Dizzi and I used a supersonic wave, you didn't get up." Kenny said while smiling.

Kenny has grown a lot in the last three years. He's finally ditched those stupid glasses (which by the way, never covered his eyes) and gotten contacts. He's also as tall as Tyson, and has somewhat of an athletic build. "Sorry Ty, but we had to get you up. Even Draciel was getting impatient.," the over-ecstatic blonde piped in. Max too has grown. Firstly, he's no longer a smidget (short midget), just an inch taller than Tyson. All of his freckles have faded away. He is very muscular too. "Ya know dawg, it ain't coolie to show to ya own party ligate (late)." Chuckled the old man. Grandpa will never change. "Oh no, I totally forgot about the party," he shot up real fast, "look at me. I'm a hot mess!" Quickly, he ran to the bathroom to wash-up, get dressed, eat, and polish his blade. "Wow. Sonicboom, nice huh Chief?" "You said it Dizzi." They were all amazed Tyson could move that fast. "What are you slow-pokes waiting for? Let's get this party started right.

Later that night

Ty and the gang were at the convention center. Mr. Dickenson was throwing a party for the anniversary of the birth of his company. Mr. D had invited BBA Revolutions, White Tigers X, the All Stars, the Demolition Boys, team Psychic (good guys), King and Queen, Wyatt, Zeo, and any other bladers you could think of. To start of the festivities, Mr. D started with a sweet and simple speech about how his company started and grew.

Then, he let the Jazzman take control and the party really started jumpin'. "See Mr. Dickenson, I told you throwing a party for the 27th anniversary for your company was a good idea." Tyson stated. "Well, I never ever thought I would say this, but you were right. Now enjoy yourselves." Mr. D walked away. Man were Tyson and Max enjoying themselves. As usual, Max was on sugar high, and Ty was pigged-out. "Yo li'l dude, save some food for the rest of us. You ain't the only one here." Grandpa came up and tried to pry his grandson from the buffet table. "Give it up Grandpa. The day Ty doesn't scarf his food will be a cold day in hell," a familiar neko chuckled. Kenny turned to see the smiling face of his old buddy Rei. " I must agree. That baka not eating is the sign of the apocalypse," replied another familiar face. "Kai!It'sbeenawhileman!Wantsomesugar!" Max asked, eyes nearly bulging out. 'Oh great' (everyone sweatdrops) Kai then gives him the you-are-kidding-right? glare. (double sweatdrops)

Few hours later

"This is the Jazzman here to tell you that the final event of the party is coming soon. So you all might want to practice on your blades, 'cause Mr. D is having a small contest to see who gets to win his newest invention. Now here to tell us what it is, Mr. D!" "Why thank you Jazzman. Now, the rumors are true. I have been working on a new part for beyblades in the last few months. It's called the Terrain Grip. It ables you to blade in tougher terrains like mountains and such. The winner of contest will have the honor of testing it out." Many cheers and "That's gonna be me's" were heard.

"All right, that Terrain Grip is gonna be mine" piped in a short, redheaded kid. " DAICHI, where did you come from?" yelled a startled Tyson. "The front door, duh" answered the Tyson like it was an obvious question. This really got him to boil. "Whatever. But you're going to have to go throw me first, which I doubt will be easy to." smirked the over confident teen. "Do those two ever stop fighting?" "Please, that' like asking a fish not to swim." The fight was getting a little bit rowdy. The gang wanted to leave it alone, but knew they had to intervene. It was decided that they'll settle this in the dish.

30 minutes later

The contest they had was actual going quite fast, surprisingly. In the final battle, it was Tyson versus Tala. 'Man. This brings back some memories. Like the first time I battled him. And like that time, I'll win again.' (dang, he's arrogant). Jazzman was of course, narrating the entire battle. "All right ya'll. This calls for a clean battle. Now let's countdown. 3…2…1…let it riiiiippp!" Tala was on offense, while Tyson was on defense. "Ha Tyson, with your tactic, I'll beat you in two minutes flat! Hahahaha."

Two minutes later

"Ah man you beat me Tyson," whined the now defeated Tyson. "What can I say? When you're hot, you're hot." If you pay close attention, you can see Ty's head grow about three times his normal size. After he got his prize, Mr. D told him to meet at a location tomorrow. The ex-Bladebreakers were getting a few laughs in, remembering the old days. But, something was missing. "…and I can't believe that he had food poisoning, I thought Tyson had a cast-iron stomach!" the ever comedic Max exclaimed. "I rather not think of that time Max. That was the only time when food let me down," answered Ty, groggily. "Man, sigh, good times, good times. It's been a while since all of us were together." Everyone nodded at Rei's comment, except Kai. "Not everyone. We're missing just one person." With that statement, the all looked down at their shoes.

Everyone knew who Kai was talking about. Since the day of that person's disappearance, they felt a little, well, ….upset. That person left without so much of a goodbye. They were missed very deeply. "Yeah. How could we forget? That one person was the best member on the team." Dizzi piped in miserably. She received a grunt from each of them.

"You really think so? I never thought you guys thought so highly of my."

That voice! The voice none of them had heard in three years! When they turned around, they saw someone they thought they never would see again.

* * *

End of chapter 2. In chapter 3, you'll see the person who disappeared. (Although I think you already know how it is)

P.S. If you review, I doubt I'll even look at them. I'm a lazy bum.

Sorry it was so long. I'll update when I get the chance.


	3. She's Back

This is the third chapta in (dun dun dun) **_Returning Traveler_**

Thank you my only reviewer (sexy-jess). I visited Australia once (hokey pokey ice-cream rules!)

Tigeria: Now, Max will do the disclaimer today

Max: Na uh

Tigeria: Ah huh

Max: Na uh

Tigeria: Ah huh

Max: Na uh

Tigeria: Ah huh

Max: Na uh

Tigeria: Ah huh

Max: Why should I?

Tigeria: I have ten pounds of chocolate, and six pounds of raw sugar in my pantry

Max: WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! TIGERIA DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE! NOW GIVE ME SUGAR!

Tigeria: Calm down Max

Max: My precise (very golem-like right now)

Tigeria: On with the story

* * *

"No way….Hilary?" None of them could actually believe it. Hilary, the girl they've been searching for this whole time, the girl that they've called in favors from around the world just to get a mention about (creepy) was standing right in front of them like it was no deal.

But sure enough was that same girl Hilary. She sure has changed though. Getting rid of the little cute pink top and white skirt, she is now sporting around punk attire. She had a dark red shirt that had _1 Angel, 99 Devil _on the front, and on the back was a picture of a girl with bat wings, a halo, and a forked tail. Her all black skirt was cut eight inches above her knee, with numerous zippers. Hilary was also styling three-inch buckled up boots that went up to the bottom of her calf. Over her shirt, she was wearing an onyx vest with a bat wing and a dove wing on opposite sides, with _Falling Angles _in the middle. Her hair was flowing down to her mid-back, with a red headband stopping her bangs from getting in her eyes. Around her neck she wore a spiked chocker with matching spiked brackets on her wrists. She wore little mascara, light blue, and lip liner (I don't know how I know so much of make-up).

"You know guys, you can pick your mouths off of the floor anytime now." Daichi was the first to gain back his senses and react. Then with amazing speed, he got off his chair, ran to Hilary, and jumped on her back in only 4 seconds. "HHHILAAARRYYY, where have you been? We've missed you so much, I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you!" he practically screamed in her ear. He was choking the life out of her, so she could hardly answer. "Around Daichi…around" she wheezed out. The others had finally come to their senses, and Max and Kenny repeated what Daichi had just done. With the massive amount of weight, Hill toppled over and fell with the boys still hugging her. Kai, Rei, and Hill all sweatdropped, while Tyson just laughed his head off.

"Uh, guys, your crushing my spleen." They all apologized and got off her. Ty extended a hand to help her get up, she took it, then brushed herself off. "Sorry about that Hill, but we haven't seen you in a while. We just got excited." "No problem Chief," she replied, "just promise not to do it again" Kenny nodded in agreement. "Now, to answer your question, I've been traveling the world. You know, seeing new places, meeting new people and all that jazz." This grabbed their attention. Rei finally spoke. "Wow, and we were worried that you were hurt or something. Why didn't you tell us where you went?"

Even Kai, the silent one nodded in agreement with Rei's question. Why would she leave and not tell us? Was she not happy? "Simple. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want your help." This statement confused the champions. "What do you mean by that?" asked the two-toned hair colored teen. "In time, you'll find out." 'Man,' Kai thought, 'she's being more cryptic than me.' "Now then. I'm back and that's all that matters. Lets have some fun, this is a party."

2 hours later

The party finally ended. Ty had volunteered to let Hilary stay at his dojo, but she insisted that before the day is done, she will see her mother. How's to blame her though? They haven't seen each other in three years. Her mother would love to see the beautiful 17-year-old girl. When they got outside at the curb, one thing was bothering Kenny. "Hey Hilary?" "Yes Kenny?" "How do you expect to get home? Do you need a ride?" "No thanks. I've already have that taken care of." "How…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because while he was talking, a blue jeep was swerving and screeching into view.

It was coming right for them! Everyone jumped out of the way as to not get run-over. The jeep stopped right at the curve. After the dust settled, you could see the young man driving it. He was about 18 in age, with dirty blond hair, and emerald eyes. On top of his head he had some goggles (I love goggles! squeal), and a matching pair of gloves. He had on a sleeveless white shirt, with khaki pants full of pockets. He was also wearing beige boots. In the back were three other girls. Two of them were twins with bubblegum hair and hot pink eyes, probably 13. The both had on blue jeans, but one was wearing a blue one-strap, while the other had a purple strapless. Their names were Tohru and Kagura, they are very eccentric, and wild. The last girl had long, raven hair and violet eyes, she was 17. She wore a long, blue-jean skirt accompanied with a white, blank tank top. Her nails were polished to match her eyes, and she wore leather sandals. Her name is Raven, she's very plain and simple.

"Wow. That was totally wicked." said the blonde teen. The girls in the back were writing something on note cards. Tohru (purple shirt) held up the card, it had the number 9. Kagura (blue shirt) also had a card, it had 8.5. Raven held up a card with a 10 on it. Raven spoke up. "Your parking was wicked, but you stirred up plenty of dust. That was perfect." You could hear marks of agreement from the other girls. Grandpa being the most mature person there (yeah right) politely asked the driver a question. "Yo! li'l dude! What the heck's wrong with ya! Ya can't just drive like a madman 'round town and have your posse score for ya." "Sorry old man, but I was just tryin to get here on time. I gotta pick up a friend. Oh there she is! Hey Hill, Hill come on, were gonna be late." The group stared at him like he was crazy. Then the stare was averted to Hilary. She knew this guy! On top of that, he was her ride! She just smiled and shook her head.

"Casey, Casey, Casey sometimes I wonder how you ever got a license." she simply stated before she jumped in shotgun. "Ah, what license?" WWWWHHHHHAAATTT! That made all the boys fall anime style. "So Tyson, etc., I'll see you guys later?" "Of course Hill. Say, you hear about the new tournament coming up? Good, I was wondering if you were gonna come and maybe watch us again. Like the old days." All the kids in the jeep chuckled lightly. The gang was confused as to why. "Tyson, I'll be there. But I'm going to do just more than watch. That's why I came back. We're a team, and we're blading in the tournament. I hope to go against you all. Especially Kai. Later"

Did they just hear her right? She's gonna blade? In the tournament! Well, it's been three years, maybe she's got some skills. It'd be great to go against her. So Hilary, you'd better watch out!

* * *

End of chapter 3. In the next chapter, you'll see Hilary beyblade, and what's with this Casey person? He may seem like a stupid, surfer dude (actually, he is), but there is more to him than meets the eye.

REVIEW


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey all my peeps who read my fic. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy with a few things. Since my family is obsessed with softball, we've been busy with tournaments and school games. Also, I've had some Tae Kwon Do lessons that I can't skip. I'll work a little bit during this week, but not the weekend (I have a camping trip, yawn). If I don't update soon, you can come to my house and kick my ass.


	5. Pool Rounds

Tigeria: Hello, and welcome back to **_Returning Traveler _**whoaooooo

Tumble weed….crickets chirp….wolves howl

Tigeria: cough, well….uh…Rei, wh-why don't you do the disclaimer right now

Rei: Since I'm more mature than those other losers, I'll do it without you bribing or blackmailing me

Tyson: Haha, Rei is a poopy-pants!

Rei: (anime veins pop up) Tyson, you'll snot-nosed, little, weasel. You promised to keep that on the down low. Now I'm gonna have to go medieval on your ass! (flames in his eyes)

Tyson: Wah, Rei has a machine gun, and he's gonna kill meeeeeeeeee! (cries some more)

Tyson and Rei in the background are destroying everything. Rei has the machine gun on high and laughing manically.

Tigeria: (sweatdrops) Screw this, I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Kenny wouldn't have those ridiculous glasses, I mean joints could pick up HBO.

Rei: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Tigeria: Oh yeah Rei, REAL mature.

* * *

2 days later

All the teams that had signed up for the tournament have been practicing a lot for the last two days. Even Kai and the Demolition Boys are tired. During the training of our five favorite bladers, they seemed quieter and more withdrawn than usual. Their teammates thought they were slacking off, but why would I write that? That's just saying, "Please come to my house and beat the crap out of me" tch, please. They weren't doing well, because they were thinking about Hilary. And here to help you with what they're thinking is some POV's.

Tyson's POV 

These last days of training before the tournament have been tough. Epically with Grandpa breathing down my back, the old fart. But I don't care, my mind has been out of it since the party. It's great to see Hill again, but something doesn't seem right with her beyblading. I just hope she knows what she's doing.

Daichi's POV 

Hilary is back! Hilary is back! Hilary is back! Hilary is back! Hilary is back! It is so awesome that our girl Hill is back. Good thing too, 'cause I was starting to get bored with just Ty to talk to all day. And don't even get me started on Grandpa, I shiver at the thought. I was so seriously psyched when I found out she can blade! Honestly, that's great. I wish I could go against her and see what she's made of.

Max's POV 

Wow, Hilary looks… HOT! I never would've guessed that was her. Man, it's good to see her again. I don't know about the guys, but when I heard that she was entering in the tournament, I was shocked out of my life. Hill! A blader! Who would've thunk it eh? Well, if she blades as good as she looks, I needs to watch out. But man, she was looking all kinds of good with that cute vest, and those boots…..(drool)

Rei's POV 

Even with all the meditating I'm doing, I still can't clear my mind. Why? Does it have to do with the fact that Hilary has returned? I still haven't told my teammates about her arrival yet. They probably think I'm stressing because I've been working too hard. Do they have it wrong. I think I'm stressing, because I don't know how powerful Hilary is. Yeah, that's it. I mean, yeah she's a first time blader and she can get a little crazy; but she is a fast learner, very strong person, and dedicated to whatever she sets her mind to. So I guess in the tournament, I'm gonna have to watch out for you Hilary.

Kai's POV 

Sigh. Why am I acting like this? Why do I feel so… distracted? Is it because Hilary is back? NO, never have I let a person get in my way before, and I don't intend to now. But, when I saw her two days ago, I got this weird feeling in my chest. I had that feeling when I first meet her, and then every day I knew her it grew. It was like my heart was beating fast and slow at the same time. And my vision was perfect and blurry all at once. No person could do this to another. Can they? And why do I fell this way, how can one person make me let my guard down? Maybe if I battle her I'll find out, maybe if I battle her I'll stop feeling like this.

Pool Rounds

"This is DJ Jazzman here on the mizic ready to tell you that the Pool Rounds of the AD&J Tournament are about to begin. As you already know the pool rounds don't really count. They just exist to get the bladers acknowledgment with their competitors. The teams for the first round are: Silver Wolves vs. White Tiger X; All Stars vs. Jewels; Demolition Boys vs. Wild Thangs; BBA Revolutions vs. Shark Attack; Saint Shields vs. Majestics; team Psychic vs. team Wildfire. Remember, these rounds don't count so just have fun with it."

Oh and fun were they going to have. Each of the teams went up to a dish and got in launching position. "3…2…2…let it riiiiiippppppp!" All the blades gracefully landed into the dish nearly at the same time.

_Silver Wolves vs. White Tiger X _

Mariah and Rei decided to do a two-on-two battle with two of the other team. A boy with chestnut hair and honey eyes, and another boy with gray hair that probably just got out of bed, lookin' a hot mess. Even though Rei and Mariah were the best of the best, they were having a little trouble with this new team. But to make matters worse, the other team was taunting them. And coincidently (coincidently my right eye), DJ Jazzman came to their dish to commentate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Silver Wolves are giving White Tiger X a run for their money. Typical came of cat vs. dog, and man so early into the game and there is already trash talk." Indeed there was, but unfortunately Silver Wolves didn't know to NEVER insult Mariah. "Yo Jason, this White _Kittens _X team isn't **too **bad, but we're still better." Shouted the gray haired kid. Their insults and jeers were already getting on Rei's nerves, but it was the other ones comment that made Mariah snap. "Yeah, I guess their okay, Chavez. Even if they do got a _girl _on the team. Hahahahahahah." Suddenly, Mariah got real quiet and dropped her head. When she picked it up again, her fangs were barring and she had flames in her eyes. Rei steeped back in pure panic. He had only seen Mariah this mad once before, and he didn't want to get in her way again. He shuddered at the memory. With a quick battle cry to her blade, she went psycho crazy on those boys' asses.

In only a few seconds, she whipped the boys' blades out straight to their stomachs. They had almost doubled over when the wind was knocked out of them. She simply smirked and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'd rethink your sexist ways because there's a lot of girls in this tournament who've heard what you just said. And believe me, I went easy on you compared to what these other girls would do."

_All Stars vs. Jewels_

Emily was already engaged in a battle of her own. 'Damn, these girls may appear to be beauty queens, but they can really blade. I'll have to put more thought in my tactic.' Then she ordered her bitbeast to go on the defensive to conserve energy. The blond chick she was fighting pulled a smart move, she followed Emily's example and switched to store energy. When she had enough, Em switched to offensive and went in for the attack. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. Just in time, the blond chick swerved to the left, came up behind Em, and knocked the blade out of the ring. The battle was over.

_Demolition Boys vs. Wild Thangs_

Tala was already pissed about losing the Terrain Grip to Tyson, so he was in a bad mood (who knew boys could PMS). He was getting madder that a team of fruity, sissy team of bladers called the _Jewels_ were kicking his butt, and in front of everyone. It's humiliating! And to add insult to injury, one of the girls was _flirting_ with him! So disgusting. Tala and Wolberg's energy was draining fast and the girl he was against seemed to be getting faster. Then her blade just seemed to disappear into thin air. He was startled then, closed his eyes to listen to hear the whistling of the blade. But despite his acute hearing and skills, he couldn't tell where the blade was. Suddenly out of nowhere, the girls blade flew right into his, making it lose its balance. Like an eagle she moved in for a final attack. She got closer and closer and then…Tala regained his composure and slammed right into her. Her blade flew out of the dish near her feet.

(A. Note: I'm tired of writing the battles, so I'll just tell you who won. BBA won, team Wildfire won, and Saint Shields won. On with the fic.)

"Now that that's over, lets go for the second round," the Jazzman's voice came over the intercom, "the next teams are: Fallen Angels vs. Reptiles; and Knights vs. M.I.A. Would you please step up to the dishes." The following teams did as they were told. In the stands closest to the dish that Hilary's team was at, were Kai, Rei, Max, Daichi, Tyson, and Kenny. Chief wanted to gather stats at Hill and her team blading, but mostly just wanted to just see how good she is. "So Chief, how do you think our girl Hill will do?" "I don't know Dizzi, we can just hope for the best."

"3…2…1…Leeett iiiittt riiiiiipppp" The Fallen Angles choose one of the pinkette chicks to blade, Tohru.

The little girl was just so excited, she couldn't stop jumping and flipping all over the place. The guy she was going up against was getting frustrated. "Grrr, WILL YOU QUIT JUMPING UP AND DOWN, IT'S DISTRACTING!" Tohru just laughed and kept on jumping. Her purple blade was following her every move, jumping, flipping, and zigzagging. It was as if the blade and her were one. The boy was getting more and more frustrated with her jumping. 'Hm, my plan is working, he's distracted by movements so now I can stop playing around and move in for the kill.'

"Alright Serpent, time to strike, GO!" Her blade started to spin in a circle around the boy's blade. He couldn't see a way out as she closed the circle, then finally his blade was knocked out. Finally it was Hilary's turn to blade. The boys were excited about this, each wondering what tactic Hilary would us.

Hilary looked down at her blade and walked up to the stadium. She just placed the spinner and got into position without a word. A purple-haired boy walked up to the stadium across from her was just as quiet.

Then, at super speed, both blades flew into the dish and went at it with each other. Hill and the boy seemed to be playing a game of 'catch me if you can', 'cause the boy was trying to keep up with every direction Hillary was going. It almost seemed like a game to him. "Tyson, it seems like that kid is toying with her. No matter how many times she tries to shake him off, he just follows her even stronger" the genius exclaimed. It was true, even when she revved up to attack him, he just dodged and followed her in the dish.

'This is getting embarrassing,' Hillary seethed in her head, 'I didn't come this far to be mocked in the pool rounds. Well if he thinks he's going to get me, he has another thing coming.' Secretly, she shut her eyes and her blade began to spin faster. Being the idiot that boy was he kicked it up a few notches hisself. Finally, when she was going as fast as she allowed and the boy was close behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks. The other kid not seeing her plan tried to stop as fast to but failed.

"Who, guys did you see how fast she stopped?" Max sputtered, flabbergasted.

"I know Maxie, clean in her tracks, she's smooth." responded the quiet Chinese kid.

As soon as the kid started to slow down, Hilary's blade flew up into the air and made a nosedive straight for the unfortunate blade. Since the boy just finally stopped, he had no time to move out the way. When her blade struck his, the battle was over making Hill the winner.

* * *

Tigeria: For all those who read my fic, I'm truly sorry for taking forever to update my story. I've had some good news and bad news. Bad news is since there are three weeks of school left, I'm going to have to study for finals soon (unless I'm exempted, which I hope I am). But the good news is that my master for my Tae Kwon Do class says my form is improving. Yay me!

P.S. Thank all of you for not coming to my house to kick my arse.


	6. Paintball

Tigeria: I was exempted! Yay me! Now I'm just going to focus on my stories and my lessons. I'm thinking of coming up with a story for Sonic the Hedgehog. A simple a ShadowAmyOC paring or, a KnucklesAmyOC pairing. Either one works. Now for Kenny to do the disclaimer.

Kenny: Hello friends of the authoress Tigeria. I would like to say I'm honored to do the disclaimer…

Tigeria: Why, thank you Kenny…

Kenny: …and I would like to say, proud she choose me out of the others…

Tigeria: Your welcome Kenny…

Kenny: …even if she did choose me as the fifth one…

Tigeria: Umm

Kenny: …and she couldn't think of any one else at the moment…

Tigeria: Kenny just do the stupid disclaimer!

Kenny: Sorry, Tigeria doesn't own Beyblade

* * *

After the pool rounds, Mr. Dickenson invited all the teams to a welcoming banquet. Each team had their own tables, but they were free to move around and mingle if they pleased. Hilary made her way over to the food table, when she was interrupted by Maxie. "Hey, Hill girl." "Huh. Oh, hi Maxie, how's it hangin'?" They were joined by Tohru, Kagura, Casey, Tyson, Kai, etc. 

The brainiac then asked Hilary a question. "Hilary, that was some great blading but I gotta know how you got so good in such little time?" Hilary knew this question was going to pop up soon, and she was already prepared for it. She gave him an answer. "A simply question deserves a simple answer. The problem is, I'm not sure what the answer is. I just got good with lots of practice I guess."

"That's logical. So anyway, you wanna hang out with us? We're going to the park and play paintball," questioned Tyson. Hilary thought about it, and agreed only if her teammates can come along. "Sure, the more the merrier. Of course, none will be able to beat me, the great Daichi!" Kai looked at the redhead kid, and slapped him upside his head.

Hilary just shook her head and went to her table to ask if her team wanted to play some paintball. They all agreed to it and left with everybody else.

Park

At the park it took a while to decide who will be on what team. The first idea was to just stay on the teams they were already on, but was dismissed because they wanted a change. The next idea was to go boys vs. girls, but was rejected 'cause there weren't enough girls. It was decided that there shall be four teams. Everyone will draw from a hat and if you get a piece of paper with a red dot on it, you're a leader. The leader gets to pick anybody.

**Hilary**: Queen, Tohru, Kagura, Daichi

**Rei**: Mariam, Salima, Kenny, Joseph

**King**: Kane, Emily, Zeo, Mariah

**Tala**: Ming-Ming, Ozuma, Dunga, Oliver

Once the teams were decided, and the ones that weren't playing were set up, the games were on.

* * *

Tigeria: Sorry that was such a short chapter, it's just that I can't think of anything to write right now. I'll try to update next week. Please review if you have any ideas for my next chapter. 


End file.
